Conversations
by parenchyma
Summary: Sequel to Don't Look! Iruka attempts to explain his relationship with Kakashi to Genma with...mixed results. KakaIru


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters, plot, or whatever…NOT MINE! I just like to play…every now and then. :)

Paring: Kaka/Iru

Warnings: none…unless you need a FLUFF warning, heh.

Rating: harmless, few bad words, I'd give it a PG

_Conversations_

Genma looked up at Iruka with a grin.

"So, how's it feel to be the pampered bitch?"

Iruka rolled his eyes, "Wonderful, actually. How's it feel to have not gotten any in 6 months? I suppose Kakashi could lend you some of his porn collection…you know, to make sure _it_ doesn't shrivel up and fall off from disuse."

Genma laughed lightly and shrugged, "I'm just picky, what of it? But seriously, Iruka, I never took you for the sweet little sub type, you know?"

Iruka paused in his task, setting the eraser back on the chalk board and turning around to face the other jounin currently lazing in his empty classroom.

"Oh? Who said I was the 'sweet little sub' anyway?"

"C'mon, it's all over town. Everyone has seen you two out at restaurants, seen the way Hatake practically drools and begs and sits up at your every command, and the way he falls all over himself to make sure you get everything you want. I doubt you've touched a bill or receipt since you've started dating…not that Hatake can't manage it, man's been pulling in jounin wages since his early teens and living so well below his means that he's got a practical vault, but that's not the issue..."

Iruka blushed slightly and flopped behind his desk, tucking a few stray strands of hair behind his ear.

"Really? That obvious, eh?"

"A bit. So, what happened, Iruka? Why? Why not assert your own position?"

Iruka frowned at that.

"Well, I suppose I could, but Genma, it's not _quite_ what it looks like. I mean…well…actually it's _exactly_ what it looks like, and no, now that you mention it, I haven't had to pay for anything since we've dated, and yes he _does_ tend to get a little…over enthusiastic when it comes to me, but I like it. Think about it Genma…it's not hard. I've been on my own since I was 15, Kakashi since he was still a _child_. I can take care of myself better than most jounin (no offense, but you lot tend to run a little…unstable…at times). I've been teaching long enough to have my own funds for a rainy day if necessary, and I can certainly keep myself in a comfortable lifestyle. However…" and here Iruka paused and a stupid grin split his face as his chocolate eyes misted slightly.

"Yes, Iruka…what could be so tempting about a one-eyed, socially stunted, ex-ANBU that could have you all starry-eyed?" Genma prodded. Iruka shot him a mildly disapproving glare before shifting to get more comfortable.

"Before Kakashi came along, I used to come home to my one room, leaky faucet, thin walled, though mostly neat, apartment, make some tea, grade some papers, maybe watch TV or go out with some friends for drinks, then sleep. Occasionally, I'd take the odd mission if the Academy was out for break or it was a particularly good mission. Usually, though, I spent my time cooped up in my apartment, with only my shadow for company. I find my job fulfilling. I readily admit that I probably wasn't meant for the life of a jounin, and am content where I am. But still…there was just something…not there. It sounds cliché, I know. Everyone has those moments…right? I mean, just go out and buy a dog, or a cat…or a fish, and move on. But still…and when Naruto came along, I realized what that something was. I missed having someone _there_, you know? Like the, 'Hi, I'm home, I'm alive, I've had a bad day, listen to me whine,' kind of there. So…that's kind of where Kakashi comes in."

Genma arched an eyebrow.

"You're dating him because he listens to you whine? Iruka, my friend, if that's your definition of a relationship, we've been dating nigh on three years, already."

Iruka rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Genma, if that was my definition of a relationship, I would have been practically _engaged_ to Anko when I was 16. Of course that's not it! It's just…it's nice when he's there…you know, not on missions. When I come home and he's around so I can talk to him and he makes me my favorite dish if it's been a really tough day, or rubs my shoulders, or…well, other stuff, too," here Iruka blushed a delightful crimson.

"Okay, but…he falls all over you, and you let him. Iruka, the first girl I dated nearly knocked me on my ass because I offered to pay for dinner…interestingly enough, I became gay not two months later, but that's not the point. The point, my dear, dear Iruka, is that we're all trying to figure out why you…Mr. I-May-be-a-chuunin-but-I'll-still-kick-your-ass, Mr. I-can-take-care-of-myself-you-your-mother-your mother's mother-and-your-dog-and-still-be-fine, Mr. I-don't-need-anyone-else…suddenly _needs_ someone else. What gives, O Pampered One?"

Iruka arched an eyebrow, took a deep breath, and regarded Genma seriously for a moment.

"Genma…can I let you in on a little secret?"

Genma nodded immediately, perking up in his seat with an ill-concealed grin.

"I hated it at first. I thought he was just doing it because he thought I needed the "extra attention" and that I wasn't strong enough to handle the kind of life he leads. At first, it felt like he was treating me like some sort of pet and it irked me to no end. So much so, that I almost called it off. We had been dating for about three weeks, and he had already become a staple in my apartment. There when I left, when I got back, when I slept, when I ate…he was always around, with a fresh cup of tea, my favorite blend of coffee in the morning, a box lunch for school that was better than anything I could buy…new shampoo, a better conditioner, new, expensive pillows on the bed, sheets with a thread count that's probably illegal in some countries…back rubs, shoulder massages, scalp rubs, foot rubs, _full body_ rubs…new pens, new notebooks, the first edition of my favorite book, in hardback…woke me up in the mornings so I didn't have to use that cursed alarm clock, fussed over me when I got back, and kisses, my _Gods_, the _kisses_. It overwhelmed me so much that I was ready to bolt. Didn't he realize I was happy with my life? That I liked the way I lived, without all this…excess? I felt stifled and ridiculous."

Iruka paused for a drink from his shiny, new thermos, causing Genma to arch an eyebrow.

"I probably don't want to know…" he sighed. Iruka blushed and put the thermos down.

"Ah, well…the other one…kind of leaked…a little."

Genma rolled his eyes, "Heaven forbid precious Iruka-sensei use a leaky cup! You may dribble on your hand! Or, worse yet, your shirt! The world shall cease to revolve and all shall fall into chaos!"

Iruka leveled a glare at the other jounin and took another, deliberate sip from his drink. Genma shook his head.

"So, what changed?"

"Oh, right. Well, Kakashi left."

Genma let out a snort of disbelief.

"On a mission, of course," Iruka clarified, "Anyway, it was one of those oh so important, high ranking, A-class missions, and he had to leave in the middle of night without telling anyone. Luckily, I work at the Missions Desk, and gossip travels so quickly, it barely took me two hours to figure out why my lover had disappeared."

Again, Genma interrupted with a snort of disbelief.

"I find it hard to believe that your beloved Kakashi would simply steal away in the middle of the night, leaving his precious sensei without so much as a goodbye kiss!"

Iruka rolled his eyes.

"Well, alright, so I woke up to fresh bagels and coffee and a packed lunch, but big deal. The _point_, Genma, is that he was gone. And for the next two weeks, I was allowed, once again, to fend for myself. At first, I felt free. I had my same, stale coffee, the annoying buzzing in the morning, my burnt lunches and soggy dinners, and when I tried to go out to eat, I had to search for about ten minutes for my wallet, because, ah…well, it had been a while, you see. Anyway, after about the first two days-"

Genma let out a barking laugh, "You only lasted two days?!"

Iruka rolled his eyes, "Shut up Genma, I'm still talking. So, after the first two days, I realized I had become accustomed to Kakashi. I would wake up on his side of the bed, face smashed in his pillow, the apartment seemed so empty without his lazy ass taking up my couch, and reading porn. My kitchen was now foreign and evil territory to me, again. I thought I could overcome it…that I had simply to put my mind to it, and it'd be like it used to be. Well, three more days, and I was sorely missing my boyfriend. And no, Genma, before you make some stupid joke, it wasn't just because I wanted a good shag, or needed a backrub! I missed…him. All of him…not just what he did for me, or bought for me…but, the stupid, little stuff, mostly. Like, his sense of humor, and the way he folds his clothes, or peels an orange…or the way he kissed me."

Genma gave an indignant grunt.

"Iruka-sensei, you wound me with your hasty assumptions!"

"Yes, I'm sure. So, I'd just come to the conclusion that I was crazily in love with my weird jounin lover, and that I'd become…strangely…" Iruka shifted in his seat, a blush heating his face, "strangely…ah…accustomed, shall we say, to his eccentric habit of…ah…"

"Spoiling you rotten? Pampering you ceaselessly? Shagging you silly? Seeing to the every whim and fancy of your beautiful chuunin sensei heart?"

Iruka snorted, "Sure. Whatever. Anyway, so I figured I could handle this _need_ of his, because, well, honestly Genma, it felt damn good. You try saying no when you have someone who looks after and cares about you, who makes sure you're well taken care of and happy, and who loves you like I've finally come to accept Kakashi loves me. I couldn't believe it at first…but, he loves me Genma…wholly and completely, and I love him, too. So, I don't care what people say, what they think they see, or what their opinion is. I'm the happiest I've been in a _long_ time, and Kakashi is a HUGE part of that. And yes, I can still kick your ass, but now, if…for some VERY ODD reason I don't manage to _completely_ kick it, I have an overprotective boyfriend who can dismember you in fun and varied ways!"

Genma shivered slightly and shook his head, "I'm sure he's all too willing."

Iruka shrugged, "He gets possessive…we're working on it."

Genma shook his head, "Obviously, your definition of possessive and mine are quite different. The man practically knocked out that drunken civilian woman who tried to kiss you at the last New Years party!"

Iruka sighed, "But he didn't!"

"He was damn close! And half the shinobi population is afraid of getting too close to you; for fear your boyfriend will pop up and deem the proximity inappropriate! You've got to get him under control before he castrates someone!"

"Genma, really, he's not a pet I can call to heel! He knows he's got a problem, and we're working on it," Iruka stated. He checked his watch and cleared his throat. He probably should be heading home soon.

"What, is this part of his _training_?" the jounin cackled in glee.

"What?"

"Are you staying after purposely?"

"No, of course not! What kind of silly plan would that be?" Iruka denied quickly. He packed away his papers, shoved his thermos in his bag, and grabbed an extra red pen in case he needed it.

"Wouldn't want to keep him waiting," Genma goaded, a grin stretched across his face. Iruka let out a tired sigh as he made his way to the door.

"Well, he is making my favorite tonight. Of course, if you'd like to talk longer, I can just tell him you kept me late…I'm sure he'd understand," there was a dangerous twinkle in the chuunin's eye. Genma's eyes widened and he hastily got to his feet.

"Do you know…I think this is the first time in a while that I've seen him like this?" Genma asked quietly as they left. Iruka's brow furrowed and he paused as they reached the school doors.

"Oh?"

"Mm. For as long as I remember knowing him, he's always been quite the insensitive, lonely, emotionless bastard. I'm…glad…that he's suddenly found someone to…ah…"

"Spoil rotten? Pamper ceaselessly? Shag silly? See to the every whim and fancy of my beautiful chuunin sensei heart?" Iruka supplied with a wicked grin.

"Yeah," Genma said, "that."

Iruka took a deep breath and let it out, before looking towards the jounin and nodding.

"Me too."

))))00000000

SO…what'd ya think :)


End file.
